In Honor of the Count
by kelles
Summary: Set in the mangaverse AU. The war is over but it did not end as Integral expected. Hellsing won but Alucard is gone and she is the very monster that she hunted. She is tired of sleeping alone. Will she invite Seras Victoria into her bed? Mild femmeslash


**Aut****hor's note: **This is an AU set in the mangaverse after the war. Editing and beta work done by rosehiptea and alucardsbane. Warning for canon character death and mild femme-slash. I may write more and continue this story or this may be a one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing or its characters - Kohta Hirano does.

* * *

Seras walked into his room slowly, as if she expected to hear his voice asking her what she wanted. But, she would never hear his voice again. Seras walked over to Alucard's chair. The red coat he had worn since the day they met was lying across it. When he died, the coat had been all that was left. Seras thought that the coat was part of him and was surprised when it remained after his body turned to ashes. Her human feelings wanted to cry but she refused to let the tears fall. She would be strong now, for him. 

She was struck by a feeling of déjà vu as she collected the few personal belongings from her Master's drawers. Seras had done this before and it surprised her that this time was no easier. When her mother and father had been murdered, she had packed their belongings, just like she was now. _Why,_ she wondered, _is it so much harder to do now?_

Seras closed the lid on the box and thought about Integral. She wanted his things brought up to her. The vampire wondered why Integral didn't want to do this herself. _Perhaps, she just couldn't bring herself to do it_, Seras thought. The vampire did not expect it to hurt so much when she volunteered to do the task. She looked over at his coat again and thought about putting it on. "Bloody hell," she said aloud. Even though she knew it was childish, Seras wanted to be close to her Master one last time.

Seras slipped it on and sat in his chair, the coat was soft and cool against her skin. She held the fabric against her nose. It still smelled like him: gunfire and blood. Seras smiled, remembering how much she had hated the scent of blood at first. She had been so afraid of her hunger but Pip helped overcome that fear. Seras smiled as she remembered her last moments with him_. I wonder if he made it to purgatory?_ She asked herself. Seras didn't know where hers would end up. Was it destined to hell because of what she was or was there still hope for her? Seras wasn't even sure what she believed in anymore. The Iscariots certainly had believed in God and in heaven - she couldn't rule out the existence of either. Seras was so lost in her memories that she never heard or felt _her _presence.

Integral reformed from mist behind Alucard's chair and watched her for a few seconds. If it weren't such a solemn day, Seras' appearance in Alucard's oversized jacket would have been humorous. In some ways, Integral thought that Seras still acted like such a little girl. Integral didn't resist the urge to stroke Seras' hair - it felt good to touch someone. The last person she had contact with had been him. Count Dracula.

Seras almost jumped up when she felt Integral's fingertips stroking her hair. "Sir-I mean, Integral, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what it felt like. Let me take it off."

Integral smiled at her. "No Seras, it's okay. I understand."

Seras didn't do anything for a few moments but enjoy the moment with Integral. Pip had been the last person to touch her so intimately. Alucard had patted her on the head but that moment had certainly not been intimate, although she had enjoyed his attention. Seras felt something inside of her healing from the contact with Integral and it felt wonderful. After a few moments, Integral stopped and walked over to a small table. She slipped off her Master's coat and joined her. Even though he was gone, Alucard's presence loomed between them.

Integral handed Seras a bag of blood from her jacket pocket. The Hellsing heir still appeared to be the calm, cool, and strong leader that she was. But, Integral was no longer human herself, neither in body nor soul. She lit a cigar and inhaled deeply on it. _At least this still tastes the same when you're dead, _she mused.

"Master didn't have many belongings to pack. They all fit into one box. Do you want me to bring them to your room or the office?" Seras asked, sipping on her blood.

Integral thought about it. _Perhaps, I should have Seras bring it to my bedroom_. She considered inviting Seras up to her bedroom today. _There is no reason for her to sleep in the basement any longer._ Integral had grown so tired of sleeping alone in the past week and it was indeed tempting to ask Seras. Integral could practically hear his voice inside her head. _Why deny yourself anything, Integral? You are no longer human_. _Haven't you earned this?_ She wondered if it was because his blood was inside of her now, it gave her life. She had drunk it, before his battle with **_her_**, not because he asked her, but it had been what she wanted.

Accepting his gift was the lesser of two evils but it was not a decision she had taken lightly. If someone had told her even a year ago that she would become the very monster she hunted, Integral would have laughed. But, after everything that had happened, all the murders she had ordered, and her growing lust for blood, choosing to become a vampire was not as hard as she imagined it would be. Some part of her had wanted it for a very long time, even though she would never have admitted it. In the end though, duty had been her only reason. If Alucard had failed to defeat Millenium's ultimate weapon, she would have been simply too vulnerable as a human. If she were to die, so would the Hellsing organization and Integral would never let that happen. Her only chance of surviving was to become immortal and so she had accepted the Count's offer. And in the end, Alucard had both won and been defeated. Millenium's weapon was destroyed but so was Dracula. Integral now had an eternity to curse her fate and wonder about what could have been.

She wondered if he had known his fate when he asked her. The image of Alucard giving Seras a fatherly kiss on the head before he went to battle Her came to mind. It was all so painfully obvious now. Why hadn't she seen it then? Integral felt like she had failed him, just like the others: Her soldiers, Sir Penbrook, and Walter. If she had joined him, perhaps he would be here with her and Seras, as he should be.

"Integral?" Seras asked, a tone of concern in her voice.

"The box - oh you can bring it up to my bedroom." Integral answered. "Did he say anything to you, Seras, before he left us?"

Seras smiled remembering words Alucard had spoken into her mind as he went to battle **her**. "Yes, he did. Master said that he might not return but that it was okay. Master said it was his duty and it was an honour to serve you. I asked him if I could join him but he said no."

Integral smiled bitterly at Seras statement. _Damn bastard. He ended up being my knight in shining armor after all_. "Did he say why, Seras?"

The vampire nodded. "Yes, he told me to stay with you, make sure that you were safe until it was over."

Integral smiled, hearing what must have been Alucard's last words to his child. She remembered what his last words to her were, the ones he spoke inside her mind.

_Don't worry, Countess. I'll return to claim what is mine. I've waited too long, not to enjoy the rewards of victory._

Integral cursed her hesitation - she had waited too long to accept her feelings for him, too long to consummate their "marriage," and too long to give in to her desires. And because of this, Alucard had met the fate that knights often did. He had died for his lady and her kingdom. The Count had however, left her with a part of him, Seras Victoria, and a gift of immortality. Integral Hellsing decided that she would hesitate no longer.

Seras watched Integral get up from the table. It still surprised her that Integral was even more beautiful as a vampire. She had been stunning as a human but as a vampire, Integral caused stirrings in her that she had not felt since Pip's kiss. "Integral, is it okay if I take the box up now?"

Integral smirked, noticing the lust in Seras' eyes. It seemed she was like her master in more than one way. "Yes, it is almost dawn and we should be getting to bed soon."

Seras nodded, not understanding that Integral was inviting her into her bedroom. She picked up the box and waited for Integral at the door.

"You should stop at your room for a few things, Seras. You won't be sleeping in your coffin for a few days." Integral brushed a stray hair from Seras' eyes_. Why is it that I see him in them? _She wondered.

Seras mouth dropped open and the box almost slipped out of her hands_. I know Integral cannot be inviting me into **her** bed,_ she thought. "Integral? Wh-wh-where will I be sleeping?"

Integral chuckled at her innocent question. "Seras, put that down for a moment." She waited for her Captain to set the box down and then pulled the vampire against her chest. Integral kissed her hard, slipping her tongue inside of Seras' mouth. _She even tastes like him_, Integral thought. After the kiss ended, Integral told her of the new sleeping arrangements. "I thought you should sleep upstairs. It does not make sense for you to sleep in the basement when it is only the two of us in this house. Don't you agree?"

Seras nodded eagerly. "Yes Sir-I mean Integral."

"Or would you prefer to sleep alone in your own room?" Integral asked. No matter what others may have thought, Integral Hellsing was not so much a dominatrix that she would force or even coerce Seras into anything she didn't _want _to do.

Seras shook her head no. "No Integral, sleeping upstairs would be nice." Seras said as a grin formed on her face. "Where exactly would I be sleeping?" Seras felt her face grow warm from a blush. Deep down inside she _knew_ that Integral was inviting her into bed.

Integral smirked at Seras and opened the door. _I think we both know where you'll be sleeping_, Integral spoke to Seras inside her mind.

Seras nodded eagerly and followed Integral up the stairs with a smile as wide as a Cheshire cat's.

The two women walked up to Integral's room. "Besides, the Count would have wanted it this way." She hoped wherever Dracula was, that he would be watching them - for tonight they would be honoring his memory.


End file.
